


馀泪

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 哲汉, 哲漢, 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢
Kudos: 5





	馀泪

-哲汉-半现实向-人鱼私设有-时间线很杂-ooc-HE

/

00.

——所以他把眼泪留给了大海。

01.

尹净汉悄悄的在後台靠过去崔胜哲旁边，侧眼露出浅浅的蓝色。

他可能紧张过了头，崔胜哲伸手找到对方藏在口袋里的掌心，接触时候感觉到那人顿了一会，长期以来被隐藏的蹼带着湿滑感包裹自己的手。

「没事吧？」

尹净汉又来了，他想，又若无其事地转开眼睛看向别的弟弟们，心里明明是最紧张的那个。

「嗯。」

那天他独自上了台，带着玫瑰纹身，和留给崔胜哲那抹黑色眼珠旁的浅色。他在後台看着对方抬起细腰，手腕因为宽大的衣袖而显得更加瘦弱的模样，在音乐和灯光下崔胜哲眯起眼睛想要记下玫瑰绽放的模样。

但他不经意的眨了眼，视觉暂留的效果在他的脑海里留着人鱼的残影。

他想，传说里的人鱼可能并不只是为爱上了岸。

02.

崔胜哲第一次看见尹净汉的鱼尾，是在出道後的某个晚上。

那日他们因为巡演而在外，住宿的酒店有游泳池，凌晨惯性失眠他换好衣物下楼时瞒住了其他队员，但漏算了人数。他小心翼翼的推开玻璃门，室外微冷但不算难受，而现出鱼尾的人正悠哉的从池底浮起，毫无吐气声。

他正想开口就看见尹净汉变换成浅蓝色的瞳孔正沉默的看着自己，崔胜哲叹口气又像是鼓足了勇气，扔下毛巾後小跑步一跃入水。

——尹净汉伸手接住了他。

「不要害怕。」

他露出微笑。

「我知道你会接住我的。」

他很喜欢打赌，特别是在无伤大雅的事情上。就像是这样，他悄悄的想，尹净汉大概该回到水里待一阵子了吧，如果他赢了的话就收起懒惰和电动央求经纪人哥也带上自己。

「哥，我凌晨想去健身房的游泳池。」

他听见他的同龄朋友若无其事的说，於是摘下耳机凑过去，还特别看了对方一眼。

「我也去。太久没活动了。」

尹净汉僵了僵身子，眼神有些不自然但又感觉安心的点点头。

「我一个人去也不好，让胜哲一起吧。」

03.

尹净汉的歌声特别吸引人，崔胜哲想，不知道是不是因为他并不是人类，一样的Vocal team，唱着一样的曲子，怎麽自己就能从远处一眼辨认他。

但他藏起心思收回眼神和莫须有的埋怨，压下酸甜苦辣和泪水，转身去迎接刚表演完下了台的人，送上一个惯有的拍肩。

「辛苦了。」他低声说完才准备离开，就感觉尹净汉的手有些徬徨的放上自己的背。

「胜哲啊。」对方开口，「等等吃完饭，可以和我去健身房一下吗？有点不舒服。」

尹净汉似乎完全没有想要隐藏自己身分的意思，在崔胜哲面前。

那次崔胜哲在岸边半信半疑的看着那人脱去上衣大方的往最深的水里一跃，下潜不知多久过後那人浮起时还把原本穿在身上的泳裤往岸上一扔。

他的鱼尾随着游泳的动作闪过光芒，远远从旁看丝毫不会怀疑那是鱼尾。

也可能是他被晃花了眼。

崔胜哲盯着看了许久，对方有些不自在的身手挥了挥试图唤回他的注意力但毫无效果。

「呀。」那人委屈的开口，「呀！」

「......嗯？」

「不要一直盯着看。」尹净汉想了下又低头补充一句，「觉得奇怪的话，没关系，不要看。」

「没有很奇怪。」崔胜哲这时才终於回神，沉默着与他四目相对。那时他仍旧是长发，转换回人鱼样子的人五官更像精灵了点。

「太好看了。你。」

崔胜哲敢发誓那是尹净汉发自内心的放松後露出的笑，浅色的眼睛和嘴角又带走了他的目光。

「那你在发什麽呆。快下来啊。」

「还好吗？」崔胜哲在车上小心的拿外套盖住那人的脸，递过去一大罐水。

「离开水太久了。」尹净汉拧开瓶盖时声音微微的颤抖，「等等你直接把我放进去五米的池就好。我刚刚和经纪人哥说了，健身房等等会转为不对外开放，不用担心。」

他的脸有些苍白，几乎要藏不住人鱼的模样，崔胜哲看见了对方耳後的小翅无力的摆动，侧颈不明显的鳃一张一合，手腕处出现浅蓝色的鳞片。

到达之後他小心地抱起对方，以最快的速度抵达空无一人的泳池旁，连同自己闭着眼睛一跃而下。

04.

崔胜哲忘记了他是个入水後没几秒就得上岸换气的人类，尹净汉在水里睁开眼的时候看见对方仍旧维持着刚才的姿势缓缓下沉，眼妆浅浅的红色停留在皮肤上。他分不清是方才那人的疲惫还是不舍，小心的下潜拉着对方上浮却看见崔胜哲口中冒出无数个白色泡泡。

他想也没想便渡了气过去，无数次那人隔着柔软衣物试图在自己肩上留下咬痕所接触到的柔软让尹净汉有些迷茫的下意识伸手托住对方的後脑，把原先毫无情感意味的接触转成了吻。

他把他放上岸，停在泳池旁小心的观察着他苏醒的过程，目光停留在崔胜哲特有的长睫毛上，浅浅的颤动後眼皮睁开，伴随着几声呛水的咳嗽。

「你是傻子吗崔胜哲。」

对方眼神起初有些迷茫的四处观察，视线回到自己脸上时露出放松的神情。

「你没事就好。」他躺着对自己晃了下手，「我没事，你放松去吧。好了再叫我。」

尹净汉心里某种不可理喻的冲动让他撑起身又把对方拉进泳池里，崔胜哲讶异的张着眼睛毫无防备的又呛了一大口水。

「净汉呀，我一直有个很好奇的问题。」

「你该不会是要问什麽人鱼的眼泪吧。」尹净汉困扰的叹了口气，回头时看见崔胜哲瞪大圆圆的眼睛盯着他。

「是啊。」他爽快的回答，「但是我已经很久没有哭过了。」

他看着崔胜哲，没有留意到眼泪悄悄从眼角滑落，但因为光芒，崔胜哲留意到水里出现正在下坠中浅白色的珍珠。

「别这样。」崔胜哲别开脸说，「我们都会好好的，不是吗？有害怕的事情就跟我说，虽然我不是个多坚强的......」

他被拉入了一米深的水里，避开所有人的目光他看见他的天使伸手掩去他的视线，听见他不稳的呼吸和心跳。

我以为我要失去你了，尹净汉边说着放声哭泣着伸手紧紧拥抱崔胜哲，断了线的珍珠不断的往上飘，但他们逐渐往下沉。

崔胜哲在即将失去空气的边缘感觉到了对方渡来的氧气和深吻。

「传说......你们会消失，是真的吗？」

「......嗯。」尹净汉顿了下，「所以，你得早点去睡觉才能早点清醒啊，不是吗，崔胜哲。」

05.

他很早就知道自己无可救药的把命放上了爱的秤。

尹净汉小心翼翼的藏起自己的不安和不适想要用时间长久来与对方的迟钝对峙，但他忘记的是，崔胜哲本身也是个会收起心里想法的人。

在陆地太久了，尹净汉终究是即将到了极限。他更加恐惧但又贪恋最後一点温暖的靠上对方，无数次把半是微笑半是哭泣的声音藏在关心里。

被撞见自己真实样貌的时候他很慌，他心里的恐惧最後只剩下一句话——他讨厌我了吗，他讨厌我了吧，但崔胜哲像是想要证明自己不会离开那样无可回头的在他面前一跃而下。

他没算到那是个赌，在对方抬起头的时候还想过无限种嫌弃的态度和眼神，却看见崔胜哲露出胜利的微笑。

之後他总是能够在心慌的时候找到对方的眼神或是拥抱，原本该藏起的身分也乾脆一次公开，他很常在浮起水面时看见崔胜哲慌忙把目光转开的小动作，或是对方有些尴尬的低头掩饰着耳尖的红晕。

尹净汉还是鼓起勇气问了他一次。

他那时大概是疯了，他事後想，但崔胜哲就这样又一次毫无犹豫的脱下上衣穿着泳裤跳进水里，被自己接住的时候露出满足且可爱的笑。

尹净汉从来没有这麽想哭又满足的时候，他表现得尽量如同以往和对方开起小玩笑，但又不经意的想要再让对方贴近自己一点点。

牵手就好，他想，崔胜哲会原谅我的。

「你要是突然消失的话，我可能会恨你的啊净汉啊。」

「所以你是不是该收起电动去睡觉了？」尹净汉露出高深莫测的微笑亲手替他存档游戏後把电脑关机，「想这麽多做什麽？」

我可能真的很爱他，他替他关了灯之後小心翼翼的回头看了几秒。

崔胜哲伸手小心的加深了吻的时长，闭上眼睛又睁开，想要确认这不是他太过疲累所看见的幻觉。

他们最终还是回到了水面大口的换气。

「不要恨我。」

「对不起。」崔胜哲闭起眼睛，沉默了一下之後才继续说，「但我会不会来的太晚了？」

尹净汉的眼眶快速涌上收不回的泪水，摇了摇头。

「来得刚刚好。」

你的话，我永远不会嫌晚。

07.

後来他们去了一趟大海边。

尹净汉难得在旅行节目上放了胆子往海里冲，崔胜哲来不及阻止他便举着摄影机向外跑。

晚上四下无人，他们瞒着弟弟又来到海边，他坐在岸上看着对方不知从何拖来一大袋的珍珠，慢慢往浪花里走。

他看见尹净汉回头对他露出好看的笑，解开袋子封口後带着珍珠往深海里游去，久得崔胜哲都站起身准备冲进海里找人，尹净汉才笑脸盈盈的用双脚走上了岸。

「以後，可能要拜托你教我游泳了，我的人类先生。」

「可能会有很多麻烦，可能在水里一时不能适应无法呼吸，可能以後不能在水底亲吻超过五分钟。」

「但我把眼泪留给大海了。」

——所以，我把往後馀生留给你了。

End.

/

大家好呀，我是盒棠/核醣，两种称呼方式都可以。

首先是真的谢谢给我留言的姊妹TT  
馀泪和心房震颤这两篇其实都写得很杂，视角的转换和人物心理的切换都是，如果有看不懂的和不通顺的地方可以留言和我说TOT

喜欢的话也欢迎多和我聊聊天TT......太缺一起喜欢哲汉的朋友了我太难了......

日单真的期待到疯掉......希望我看完MV有那点心思来搞点什麽(但我大概会废人症发作吧TT

感谢看完文章的并且不嫌弃的各位♥


End file.
